Eclipse
by Timedragon
Summary: My first fanfic! What happens when Gannondorf puts on Majora's mask?R&R...
1. Prologe

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please ... no evil-intended reviews! I have no idea of my writing capabilities, so this could turn out anywhere from good to bad, and will most likely be bad^.^;; So in advance for anything that is extremely stupid that I put in here, sorry. On the bright side, there is a good chance that this will be decent! What are my chances? *shakes "magic" 8-ball* Hmm... "Outlook not good..." *chucks magic 8-ball out a window* Who listens to those things any way? On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I don't even own the afore-mentioned magic 8-ball. It belongs to my little brother. Crap.  
  
,',',',','Prologue',',',',',  
  
Majora's Mask floated through the 11-dimensional room in the center of time and space. It had been sent there along with its fake moon, forever doomed to wander its corridors because of the crimes it has committed. It had been defeated... Again.... Damn.  
As it wandered, many things started to crash around it. This was a normal occurrence, as in a 11-dimensional many things were able to happen. It hit what it thought to be the floor, although it most likely wasn't, and sat in that one place. As it did this, it heard a rumbling sound, coming closer by the second. That is, seconds in its perspective. A ripple. This ripple came and hit the mask, sending it flying off the wall.  
This next part couldn't have been coincidence. It was too improbable. It was thought to have been caused by dark magic. It could have gone in infinity-times-eleven directions. Out of these directions, it went in one. The direction of the Sacred Realm.  
  
As Gannondorf floated around in the white walled prison that was the Sacred Realm, he thought. He had a lot of time to do this, seeing as he was stuck here for eternity. He thought about if it really had walls. I mean, everything was just white, and maybe when he attempted to move he didn't go anywhere. After a few hours ( or what seemed like hours ), he came to the conclusion that it didn't have walls because there would be a shadow from the non-existent light source. This is what he commonly thought about. He was that bored.  
Then, his thoughts shifted to the person who put him in here. He hated him. He often thought of ways to torture him once he got out. Link. It had almost been a year since then. He had been defeated... Again... Damn. (sound like deja-vú, ne?)  
Just then, a warp-tunnel-thingie formed and in flew a mask. It ricocheted off a wall and into Gannondorf's hands. He was stunned.  
"There are walls!"  
Then he focused his attention to the mask. He had heard of this mask. There were stories told about it when he was a child in the desert. A mask with infinite evil power. Majora's Mask. It sounded like just the thing he needed to get out of this place. He flipped the mask in his hands.  
"I think it's time for some fresh air." he remarked, then broke off into his trademark diabolical laugh. "DARKNESS SHALL RULE OVER HYRULE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
He placed the mask on his face.  
  
So did you like it? Hmm ? Hmm? Hmm? Review if you liked it. If I don't get reviews I will assume no one liked it and that I am a terrible writer. Then I won't continue. And that is bad if you liked it. Actually review even if you don't like it, just don't make them EVIL, OK? Please?  
Edited by my insane older sister, who is a nut. 


	2. In the Field

Yay! Reviews...not much, but...Oh well...at least some people is reading this...cool. Thanks to my reviewers... thanks for reading. I promise this will be funnier, mainly because we get to Link and Navi. So, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Hmph.  
  
',',',',',','In the Field',',',',',','  
  
Link leaned back on his hammock that he'd set up on this nearly cloudless day. He had set it up in his favorite spot in Hyrule Field, which was just west of the castle were the moat went into the stone wall. He sighed.  
  
"Dammit, there's nothing to do." He stood up, and shouted into the vast field. "I'm open to suggestions! Any evil forces that want to take over Hyrule and need a hero to destroy them, I'm over here!"  
  
A small blue light flew up to him. "I know! We can-"  
  
"Navi, shut up. I don't need your advice on what to do. Remember what happened last time I listened to one of your suggestions?" Link cut in.  
  
Navi pondered for a moment.  
  
*flashback*  
  
-Outside the castle-  
  
(At first it is silent, then a loud explosion is heard)  
(Link and Navi are running/flying away from guards, all of them with smoking armor and spears in hand)  
"Navi, that is the last time I listen to you!" Link shouted at his partner.  
  
A guard shouted from behind " Come back, you #!#$@$#"  
  
"Hey, Link! What does that mean?" Navi inquired  
  
"You might want to look it up, it's what I'm going to call you for the rest of the week!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Um... I don't remember that!" (^_^ ;;)  
  
"Well I do, and I'm not risking pulling one of your little stunts again."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the large dining hall of the castle, Zelda was enjoying her lunch as she read a rather thick novel. She turned the page just as she finished eating the last of her grapes.  
  
That is when she felt it. A small ping in her triforce hand. This meant that a piece of the triforce was coming closer. And it wasn't the gentle, soothing feeling of Link's triforce. It was the burning sting of the triforce of power.  
  
And that could only mean one thing. The coming of Evil.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Link felt a sting in his left hand, where the triforce mark was.  
  
"Hmm..." Link studied his hand.  
  
Suddenly, a fluffy, white cloud went pitch black. Link took notice to this.  
  
"There's something you don't see everyday."  
  
"What?" Navi said, glancing around. "Say Link, did you notice that big black cloud up there?"  
  
Then the cloud started to spin and formed into a spiral shape.  
  
Link drew his sword, feeling that there would be a confrontation.  
  
"Wow, what a weird cloud." Navi remarked, being completely oblivious, as usual.  
  
Out of the spiral stepped none other than the King of Evil. Gannondorf.  
  
"Getting out of the sacred realm was child's play! At this rate, I will have rule over Hyrule in no time at all!" He snickered, then braking off into his trademark evil laugh.  
  
"Hey! Gannondork! Down here!" Link yelled from below.  
  
Gannondorf turned to face Link, revealing to him the particular mask he wore.  
  
In a deep, possessed voice, he said "My, my. What do we have here?"  
  
Majora's Mask switched the body back to Gannondorf. "It's that dumb kid! You will pay for sending us to those hellish places!" Then another switch. "We shall destroy you with but a fraction of our power!" he said, raising his hands to the skies. "The Eclipse will eliminate you!!!!"  
  
The sun stopped where it was in the sky and the moon came up prematurely. If Link wanted a solution, he needed it in the next 3 minutes.  
  
-In the castle-  
  
Zelda walked into the scribe's quarters. She walked up to the old man at the scribe's table.  
  
" Excuse me, good sir, do you know if we were supposed to have a solar eclipse today?"  
  
"No, milady, not for another three years. Is there a particular reason for asking?  
  
Zelda gained a serious expression she started to run out of the room.  
  
" Princess! What is it?! Where are you going?!" the scribe called after her as she jolted off.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Link sat on the ground panting. "I've tried everything, from light arrows to Fierce Deity, nothing works!"  
  
The eclipse was near completion. His mind was racing. He held up his shield in a desperate attempt to block it, although it would never work.  
  
The eclipse completed.  
  
A ray of light shot down from the outer edges of the sun. Link had ten seconds. That's when he heard it. A gentle playing of the ocarina. He turned to see Zelda walking toward him, playing the Song of Time. She finished, and the song started to echo around her. Time started to slow. Zelda walked up and put her hand on Link's shoulder. Time stopped just in time for Navi to let out "Heeeeyyyyyy(slow motion)iiiiisssssnnn'ttttt tttthhhhhaaaaaattttt Gggggnaaaannnnooooonnnnndddd"-and she was cut off by the stop of time.  
  
That was a lot longer than the last chapter! Which is a good thing. I Just hope I don't run out of plot before this becomes a somewhat good story. And if there is someone out there who is reading and not reviewing, please review. 


	3. The Quest Begins

Yet another chapter. Hooray.(not very enthusiastic) Well, I guess I really couldn't expect too much anyway. It's just starting out. I think I may need someway to make these chapters longer. That or some sort of character submition thingie. Hmmm...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and most-likely, neither do you. Actually, you probably do, but let me feel good about myself for a moment.  
  
',',',',',',The Quest',',',',',','  
  
Link fell through the catacombs of time as he had done many times before in his little Termina adventure. What he preferred to call "The Majora Incident".  
  
He shivered at the thought of it. Being a Zora was cool and all, but a lot of the masks didn't fit his face and were VERY uncomfortable. He once almost let the moon crash.  
  
Back to reality.  
  
He looked to his side and found Zelda next to him.  
  
"Hey Zelda! You seem awfully calm for your first try at time- traveling!"  
  
"That's because this isn't my first time!" she shouted back.  
  
"What?! When did you use this before?"  
  
"Well, time travel comes in handy when you want to do something ridiculous but have a reputation to keep! Like the time where I-" she was cut off by a flash.  
  
-Dining Hall-  
  
Link looked up to find himself in the dining hall, eating breakfast three days earlier. Navi was sitting beside him, eating her miniature pancake. She ate the rest and proceeded to drench another in syrup. "Mmm...pancake!"  
  
Link stood up and started walking out to find Zelda. Navi noticed him leaving.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to eat your pancake?"  
  
"No, you can have it." he called back.  
  
A spark went into Navi's eyes. "Yay!" She began to eat Link's pancake.  
  
Within a few moments, she was flying by Link's side..  
  
"That was fast." Link said, taking notice to her presence.  
  
After a long pause, Navi spoke up. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To find Zelda."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh." Small pause. "Who are we seeing again?"  
"...Navi...Be quiet."  
  
"Okay." Another small pause. "What again?"  
  
A loud smack was heard.  
  
"Ow! That wasn't nice..." Navi murmured, rubbing her head.  
  
Link turned a corner and bumped into Zelda.  
  
"Oh! Sorry..."  
  
-Much later-  
  
"...so we need a way to stop super-powered Gannon from blowing us to oblivion." Link finished his explanation to Navi.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
They all started to think, then Zelda spoke up.  
  
"We could use the Mirror of Vernsei! (pronounced vern-say)"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"It is an ancient mirror that is supposed to reflect evil magic!"  
  
Link cut in and put two fingers to each side of his forehead the way psychics do when they're going to make a prediction, and spoke sarcastically. "With my amazing powers, I will make a prediction!" he said closing his eyes. "The pieces of this magic mirror are scattered throughout Hyrule, and we have to go out and search for them and bring them here within three days."  
  
"Umm...yeah, essentially."  
  
"Wow Link! That was amazing! How did you do it?" Navi said excitedly, being as clueless as ever.  
  
"Okay, so how many pieces are we talking about?"  
  
"Five, one of which is in the royal treasury."  
  
"Alright," said Link, getting up "let's see it."  
  
-In the treasury-  
  
Link looked at the small piece of the mirror. "Wow. Someone got seven years of bad luck..." The small piece of mirror glinted in the torch light. It had part of a gold and red border on one of the side. Link studied it for another moment, then set it down. "Do you have any info on where the other pieces might be?" he said, turning to Zelda.  
  
"No, but you might try talking to the townspeople. They might know somthing."  
  
"Okay! That's what I will annoy Link with until he finds something!" Navi said quite cheerfully.  
  
And so they left the castle grounds on a search for information.  
  
The end! I have got an idea! Please submit what you would think would make a good temple boss. And be serious, don't put "Bob, the Evil Thunder Rat". Give me a description, what temple theme it is, what abilities it has, and how to defeat it(optional). That is all. 


End file.
